Baby Blues
by Bisexual Pygmy
Summary: Ken and Omi get a big suprise, but are they ready for it?
1. Suprise Suprise

Finally I am back. I know you were all going through severe withdrawal without my charming presence, but never ye fear. I had this wonderful idea for this great fic with all these plots and subplots and side stories and supplementary characters, but it ended up being too much of an endeavor in my post final melancholy. So I bring you this, MONSTER FIC which will have at least…seven chapters? It is virtually plotless, but hey who cares?

The Big News

"No."

"Please. You always get to be on top."

"That's because the cute effeminate partner is supposed to be on the bottom and the big manly partner is supposed to be seme."

"Take that back. I am not cute."

"You're so cute when you get all mad like that."

"As your boss I order you to be my uke."

"I don't work for Kritiker anymore."

"You work and live in a Kritiker run flower shop."

"Fine, fire me, you make six times as much anyway."

"No sex until you say yes."

"You won't last a week."

"Probably not, but you won't last more then two days. In which case it's better to give in now, rather then wait until I'm all sex-deprived and irritable."

"No means no."

"Why not?"

"It's embarrassing."

"Honestly Ken, who's going to know? It's not like I want to go telling people about it. If you love me you'll do it. It's my birthday."

"Arrgh, fine."

$$$Four Weeks Later$$$

"You're pregnant."

Ken stared blankly at the doctor while Omi stifled his giggles. "Come again?"

"You are about to become one of the few documented cases of the rare phenomenon of male pregnancy." Omi was doubled over now. Ken was staring dumbfounded.

"For it to work, the sperm must be extremely tough. Usually it happens when a man is in a situation where he would be subjugated to high levels of certain kinds of radiation, creating mutant super sperm. In Takatori-sama's[1] case probably caused by the testing his brother did on him as a small child. The sperm swims through the intestines and into the stomach and manages to implant itself in the stomach wall. The stomach lining then forms a protective sack around it in a sort of temporary uterus. The sperm then takes the genetic information it needs from the surrounding cells and begins to duplicate just like in a normal conception. There was an outbreak after World War II, three or four pregnancies."

"So you're saying…"

"In 36 weeks, assuming all goes well, the two of you will be parents." Omi was in tears on the floor and Ken was glaring at him. "Please make an appointment for a check up on the way out."

Ken and Omi made their way to the elevator in silence, Omi still quivering with suppressed laughter.

"This is all your fault you know. (Omi burst into unrestrained laughter again.) I don't see what's so damn funny. (In a fake high voice, imitating Omi) 'Oh please Ken, I'll never ask again. Just this once, I let you do it all the time. No one will know.' My ass."

Ken grumbled the entire way home and Omi kept right on laughing, red in the face with tears rolling down his cheeks. When they pulled up to the Koneko Omi jumped off the back of Ken's motorcycle and ran inside thrilled with the prospect of sharing the good news. Ken grumbled some more and trudged up to the door, in no hurry to face the others.

By the time Ken got to the kitchen, everyone was gathered, anxious to hear the diagnosis of their dear friend who had been throwing up every morning for the past two weeks and having violent mood swings. They were on the edge of their seats with worry. Aya stood by the counter sipping his tea with a bored look on his face, Yoji was sitting slumped over the table sleeping off his latest hangover, and Aya-chan was painting her nails turquoise.

Omi on the other hand was bouncing from foot to foot, grinning like an idiot. The second Ken walked into the room Omi shrieked with joy. "We have big news!!!"

Ken smiled at that as he nodded for Omi to tell the news. Omi is so sweet. Maybe he didn't see the potential embarrassment in this, he was just thrilled at the prospect of being a father.

"I knocked Kenken up!"

Or maybe not.

Aya took another sip of his tea, this time with one raised eyebrow, Yoji forgot his hangover and started laughing really hard, and Aya-chan squealed and raced over to touch Ken's still flat stomach, managing to cover his black T-shirt in nail polish. Soon Yoji was slapping Omi's back and the two were talking softly between conspiratorial giggles.

Ken was never going to live this down.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Omi was treating this all as a big joke.

Ken could not understand what was going on in Omi's head. This was a very serious situation. There was a baby on the way. Why did Omi need to jump on this as an excuse to ridicule Ken. I mean, sure, they didn't come along that often, and Ken did tend to tease Omi mercilessly about every little thing, (Omi, 22, still shops in the juniors section of the mall because men's clothes won't fit, he always gets carded when they go to an R-rated movie, and once, a waitress asked if he wanted a children's menu. They haven't been back to I HOP since) but that was no excuse to burst out laughing every time Ken entered the room. Especially when Ken felt like shit and needed some sympathy from the man that had gotten him into this mess.

Well, truth be told, Ken didn't really feel like shit anymore. He actually felt pretty good.

He was handling his shift in the flower shop, watering the zinnias, and humming to himself. He was deliriously happy for no reason.

Yoji had been teasing him at first about his maternal glow, but now it was just annoying. Ken and Yoji's entire relationship was made up of bitching about work and making fun of people, and with Ken in a sugary sweet mood, he was getting bored.

Just as Yoji was thinking these things, Sakura walked in. She had long ago accepted (or so she said) that she looked too much like Aya's sister for them to ever be intimate, but she still liked to hang around the flower shop and taunt the other girls with her status of being on a first name basis with the boys.

"Hi Sakura!" Hmm, a bit enthusiastic for Ken. Maybe Omi was starting to rub off. Ken and Sakura were soon having an in depth discussion about…something. Yoji was too far to hear and couldn't for the life of him think of anything they had in common. Ken liked Sakura well enough, but he rarely said more then three words to her. Generally 'See you Sakura' as he went off to find something more interesting to do. Like watch paint dry. Sakura really wasn't one for brilliantly titillating conversation.

Yoji turned back to the magazine he had been reading, trying to ignore the other two, though he thought he heard Ken giggle. (Which was disturbing)

After about twenty minutes of disgusting chirpiness, Yoji had managed to tune most of it out. So it came as a complete surprise when he felt the gust of air that blew by him as Ken ran past, sobbing, toward the stairs to his and Omi's apartment. Yoji turned to find a speechless Sakura, staring slack-jawed at the door Ken had just disappeared through.

"What happened?"

"I..I don't know. We were talking and then I said he looked different because he does and then he got real quiet and bit his lip and then he started to…cry."

"Will you watch the store for a second?" Without waiting for a reply, Yoji ran through the door and up the steps toward Ken all the while dialing Kritiker on the cordless phone he had grabbed from the counter on his way by.

"Get me Takatori now" Yoji snapped at the hapless secretary who answered. He suddenly felt guilty for making fun of Ken with Omi all week and worried that that was the reason for his sudden breakdown.

"Mamoru"

"Omi get your ass home right now. I've got your boyfriend on suicide watch." Yoji hung up without further explanation. He was perhaps being a tad overdramatic, but he knew it would take a lot of convincing to get Omi to leave work at noon on a weekday otherwise. Besides, he had reason to be a tad panicky. Ken had two moods, happy and confused. And neither one of them had ever to Yoji's knowledge led to so much as a little sniffling. Let alone full blown bawling in the middle of the flower shop during the day for no apparent reason. Yoji was sort of freaking out.

Ken had already locked the door, and Yoji was pounding on it when Omi arrived ten minutes later.

"What happened?" Omi was somewhat calmer then Yoji, having a general idea of what had happened.

"I don't know, he just started crying for no reason."

"Oh, that, the doctor put him on hormones to help with the pregnancy. He's fine, just a little emotional."

Waiting until Yoji was out of sight down the stairs, Omi knocked on the door gently.

"Ken, will you let me in?"

muffled no

"Come on Kenken, open up. It's Omi."

"Go away."

"Ken-kun open this door right now."

Silence. Omi sighed in exasperation and then picked the lock with the little plastic sword that came in his club sandwich at lunch.

He entered the room to find Ken bundled up in the middle of the bed. Omi sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Ken into his arms, running his fingers through the soccer player's hair.

"What's the matter."

"I'm fat."

Omi fought the urge to laugh. "No you aren't, you aren't even starting to show, and even if you were fat I would still love you."

"But I'm ugly."

"No you aren't, you're gorgeous."

"Really?" Ken looked up at Omi with puffy eyes and large amounts of snot running down his face and leading a path down to a Ken shaped snot stain on the front of Omi's silk shirt.

"Sure are." Ken was content with that for a little while and went back to rubbing his bodily discharge on Omi's expensive suit. Omi thought he was asleep when he heard a barely audible voice.

"But what if you leave?"

"Huh?"

"What if you decide to go sow your seeds in greener pastures? What

f I have to raise the baby myself? What if I'm a horrible father and he ends up being a bum? Or a criminal? What if he likes girls? What then?"

It took Omi a few seconds to catch up with that train of thought. "Don't worry, I'm not planning on going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

The two continued talking for a while, but Yoji, who had rushed back up to the door as soon as Omi had gone inside and had been listening intently, had heard enough. He made his way back down to the flower shop with what can only be described as a very worrisome smile on his face.

The next morning, Omi woke up with a gun pointed at his naughty bits.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I don't know where I'm going with that, it just sounded like a good way to end the chapter. Well, I have a vague idea, but not enough that you should expect another chapter anytime soon. Although getting good reviews always puts me in a writing mood. Hint hint. For the purposes of this fic, lets just pretend that everyone has heard of male pregnancy, but it's so rare it's like an urban legend.

* * *

[1] Kritiker Doctor so to him Omi is Mamoru


	2. 

Wahoo it's the second chapter, finished way early. Keep reviewing please.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Omi woke up with a gun pointed at his naughty bits.  
  
In his hazy sleep induced stupor it took him several seconds to process this information. When it finally occurred to him to be worried his eyes followed the line of the gun up past a well toned arm to Yoji's grinning face. He suddenly had a very bad feeling.  
  
"Up and at 'em, you two have a big day today." Yoji was standing next to the bed holding an actual shotgun that Omi vaguely remembered as belonging to Momoe-san. Aya was standing a little bit behind him, smirking.  
  
Before Omi had a chance to make any other observations, he was being pushed out the door with a handful of clothing that had been thrust upon him. He dressed, still being ushered down the stairs and into Aya's waiting car, the only explanation Yoji offered was "We still have some things to get ready, so you can indulge in some of the traditions. Aya don't let him out of your sight." Aya gave a very sarcastic salute and started driving off, Omi in the passenger side still fiddling with his socks.  
  
6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696996969696969696969  
  
Ken had just rolled over and gone back to sleep after his boyfriend was abducted, so Yoji had to wake him up again. He handed Ken a white t-shirt that had some writing on it in English that Ken couldn't quite make out but made him suspicious none the less.  
  
After dressing Ken was dragged out of his room and down the stairs to the big communal rec room, formerly mission room. There were white and pink streamers everywhere and a table was set up with a fancy brunch and a seemingly out of place cake shaped like a penis. But what caught his attention first was the room's occupants.  
  
Scattered around on the various mismatched couches and bean bag chairs were Aya-chan, Momoe, Sakura, and about fifteen of the 'first generation flower shop girls' as Yoji liked to call them. They were the girls who had originally started coming to the shop after school five years ago. Time had wizened them and they had eventually realized that the objects of their desires were all flaming homos, but every girl is a yaoi fangirl at heart so most of them would stop by from time to time to chat, buy flowers, and watch the new generation of naïve little girls and reminisce.  
  
When they noticed Ken, the room let out a collective squeal as eighteen women raced over to hug and congratulate him. Ahh, so this was for the baby. That didn't quite explain the penis cake, but then Yoji had a sick sense of humor.  
  
Yoji left almost immediately, saying he still had a lot to do. Figuring he might as well make the most of it, Ken went to get some food. It was a pretty good spread, although obviously thrown together last minute. There was pizza with anchovies on the side (not everyone likes anchovies), a tray of sushi, a couple of racks of ribs, a platter of little mini quiche, and a huge plate of pink frosted donuts. Ken filled a plate and went to sit on the sofa with Sakura and a girl named Leiko.  
  
----------  
  
The cake was mocha chocolate with coffee flavored icing. It looked like it had originally been a submarine, but with a little creative frosting and two strategically placed cupcakes it had lost its former innocence.  
  
Ken served the cake and then they all sat around on the floor to open gifts.  
  
The first one was from Sakura, theater tickets. Ken didn't know what that had to do with the baby exactly, but he decided it was the thought that counted. The next few presents were similar, book on relationships, a gift certificate for dinner for two at a restaurant down town, that sort of thing. It was the rest of the gifts that worried him.  
  
Aya-chan gave him a pair of shiny black thong underwear that were way to small for him to even consider wearing comfortably and way to big (not to mention slutty) to be for the baby. He also got flavored lube, a pink vibrator, six more pairs of skanky underwear, a book on the Kama Sutra, and most disturbingly, handcuffs, a ball gag, and a cock ring from Momoe-san.  
  
Ken look at his growing pile of sex toys and just had to ask.  
  
"What does any of this have to do with the baby?"  
  
Silence for a second, and then murmers from all the girls asking "what baby?" Aya-chan smiled smugly at being the only one besides Momoe who was in the know and then said loudly "The baby Ken is going to have."  
  
As one all the girls turned toward Ken and squealed, all scrambling to touch his still washboard hard abs and coo at his midsection.  
  
Ken was a bit shocked. If it wasn't about the baby, then what...  
  
Ken's thoughts were interrupted by insistent banging at the door. One of the girls answered and was nearly pushed over by a very pissed looking cop.  
  
"Which one of you is Ken Hidaka?" The cop's eyes traveled around the room and stopped on Ken, or more specifically, Ken's shirt. "Bride huh?"  
  
Ken turned crimson and sank down into the sofa, having finally realized what his shirt said. So that was what this was all about. First chance he got he was going to kill Yoji. Slowly.  
  
But right now he had bigger problems. Like the cop that was intimidating the girls. The cop that had just turned on some loud music. The cop that now seemed to be dancing provocatively in front of Ken as he removed his own clothing in a practiced manner to the delighted giggles and squeals of the girls.  
  
Oh...shit.  
  
696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969  
  
Omi was fairing a bit better, having managed to shake his captor. When he realized Aya was driving him towards The Rail, a twenty-four hour gentleman's club (as Yoji liked to call skin bars), and jumped out of the car just as it started to move after a red light turned.  
  
He ran about three blocks, weaving his way through people and into and out of several stores, before he stopped at the arcade and reasoned that it was a good place to hide since Aya would find him if he went home.  
  
Having missed breakfast, he went up to the counter and ordered a cheeseburger with curly fires and a malted. As he ate he examined the room trying to decide what he wanted to play first when who should plop down next to him and order a strawberry ice cream sundae with pineapple and nuts but Nagi Naoe.  
  
After Essette was taken care of, Omi, or more accurately Takatori Mamoru, had invited Swartz to join Kritiker as a field team. They had quickly filled the shoes of the old assassins, making Swartz the new Weiss, though they weren't nearly as friendly.  
  
As a matter of fact, Nagi was the only one Omi could stand. Brad treated him with cold respect but snubbed his former teammates and Farfarello was just a crazy bastard. Omi tolerated Schuldig when he saw him, but only because he was such good friends with Nagi and Schuldig, being Nagi's lover and a clingy lovesick puppy most of the time, followed them around whenever they were together. He was there now, leaning against the counter with his root beer float and alternately throwing Omi mean looks and gazing lovingly at the back of Nagi's head.  
  
Omi just smiled at him and started trying to tie a cherry stem with his tongue.  
  
"What's up Omi?" Nagi took his own cherry stem and tied it in point two seconds. He was obviously cheating with his powers.  
  
Omi gave up when his stem broke in half and smiled at his friend. "I'm hiding from Aya-kun, I think he tried to take me to a strip club."  
  
"Well of course, it's a tradition."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know, a bachelor party, but since the wedding is tonight he had to do it a little earlier in the day then usual."  
  
"Aya-kun's getting married?" Nagi looked him with obvious shock.  
  
"No...you are. Yoji called us last night to invite us. Asked if we knew where he could get a couple of cakes made quick too. Is it true that Ken's up the duff?"  
  
Omi forgot to be shocked and angry and smiled proudly. "Yup"  
  
The two talked for a while as Schu asked for extra cherry stems so he could practice and impress Nagi.  
  
It took about two hours for Aya to find them. He spotted Omi across the crowded arcade and started making his way over, an annoyed look on his face. Omi quickly looked around and decided that his chances of escape were slim. Plan B. He looked down at his clothing and decided it just might work.  
  
When Aya reached his side and grabbed his arm and started to drag him across the room, Omi started screaming bloody murder and shouting help. All of the people in the arcade turned to see the red head dragging him away. Fortunately when Yoji picked out his clothes this morning he decided to be funny and make it so Omi had a hard time getting into the strip club, so he was wearing an oversized t-shirt and cargo shorts with his hi-tops and a backwards baseball cap, making him look fourteen at most. Soon Aya was being pelted with purses from angry mothers and screams of 'pedophile' and 'kidnapper.'  
  
As the soda jerk called the cops Aya managed to get out of there and take off down the street, leaving Omi with a couple of laughing Swartz boys, several women asking if he was alright and telling him how brave he was, and a manager who offered him all the free milkshakes and gaming tokens he wanted.  
  
The three of them stayed there chatting until it was time to head back for the wedding.  
  
696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969  
  
The gyrating hips of the stripper were starting to make Ken dizzy. The girls had started to get rowdy and were taking turns sticking fives in his g-string as he danced around Ken and shook his booty.  
  
He was down to his underwear and boots now, twirling a fake gun around on his finger as he swayed his hips and seductively brushed up against Ken. Ken sat rigid in his seat with his eyes sealed shut trying not to move. Death was too good for Yoji, Ken was going to slather bloody ground beef all over Yoji's body and throw him into a pit of wild dogs, and he would watch and enjoy the spectacle too.  
  
Ken's eyes opened involuntarily when he heard an especially loud shriek, he immediately regretted it. The stripper, Officer Randy Loaded-Gun as he had introduced himself, was about a foot from Ken's face with one leg up on the seat of his chair, giving Ken a direct view of the rather skimpy cloth that covered his family jewels.  
  
Ken let out a little yelp of surprise, but unfortunately Randy took that as encouragement, because he then sat on Ken's lap and started giving him an extremely raunchy lap dance. Ken wasted no time in dumping the stripper on the floor and running for cover. Randy stood up, brushed himself off, and turned his attention to the girls.  
  
As the girls were all taking body shots off the stripper, Momoe went over to Ken to have a little heart to heart.  
  
"It's all right to be a little scared Ken, I remember throwing up before I went to bed with my husband for the first time. It'll hurt, I find it helps if you drink something strong beforehand and try to think of something more pleasant while he's doing his business, and if you're lucky he won't ask too often."  
  
Ken stared at her shocked, half wondering if she was serious. She knew he was pregnant, surely she knew that meant he was, well, less then virginal.  
  
She started going off about the bees pollinating...well, other bees, and the beauty of married life. It was like talking to his grandmother, and his grandmother was just not the kind of person with whom you discussed sex. No one's grandmother was.  
  
Momoe was just telling Ken how he could best help Omi unwind after a hard days work with certain sex techniques (which soon solved the mystery of the S&M toys) when they heard the door upstairs slam and Omi's blessed voice call out "I'm home." Ken jumped up immediately, forgetting that he was being rude, and made a beeline for the door, he and Omi needed to talk now.


	3. Shotgun Wedding

I was rushing again wasn't I? I'm sorry, I can't help it. That's just how I am, I drink my soda in three gulps or less, let's hope I'm never a big drinker, because I would be drunk off my ass. I'm really working on slowing things down. Since it's summer and I have some extra time, I was thinking I might rewrite some of my fics that I received complaints for being too short, but then I decided that was stupid, because everyone already knows how they end. I could however add to them, so if anyone really liked one of my fics and feels like they were cheated out of a certain scene or want an epilogue or sequel, then drop me a line.  
  
This chapter however, will probably also be rushed, and the reason why is I hate weddings. I don't like going to them, hearing about them, and I probably won't like having one. When I get married it will be during a weekend trip to Vegas that I will tell my parents about in a Christmas card. I have nothing against marriage, and think Ken and Omi should be married before they have the baby, but if I didn't feel so strongly that Ken deserved a stripper for all the hell I plan to put him through, the wedding would have been one paragraph at the end of the first chapter. Instead it will be one paragraph in the beginning of the third chapter. Sorry for anyone that wanted a description of the wedding, but if I wrote one, it would probably suck anyway since I HATE WEDDINGS.  
  
Shotgun Wedding  
  
Omi was starting to get kind of excited. He had been a bit upset at first that Yoji had been planning a wedding when he and Ken had never even discussed it, but the anger had faded into 'why not, we know we are going to be together forever now' and then to 'WAHOO Ken and I are getting MARRIED.'  
  
Nagi and Omi (with Schuldig tagging along despite not-so-subtle hints that he wasn't exactly invited) got back to the flower shop around four thirty, and as expected, Aya was already there throwing them a dirty look. Not expected though was a panicked looking Ken who came running up the stairs shortly after they entered the house wearing a shirt that said bride in big black English letters.  
  
"We need to talk Omi."  
  
Omi knew where this was going, Ken was going to say no and then there would be a big fight and then Ken would give in when Omi cried, but they needed to get ready for the wedding. If ever there was an occasion for a preemptive strike it was now.  
  
"Isn't it wonderful Ken, we're going to be a real family."  
  
And with a flash of those perfect teeth and shining those baby blue eyes, all of Ken's protests about being referred to as the bride died on his tongue. The two lovebirds went upstairs to get ready.  
  
The wedding was nice. Omi, Aya, and Yoji all wore matching black tuxes, and after a long fight about the tradition of the wedding dress, Ken had compromised and worn a white tux with a pink middle thingy and tie. Yoji and Aya were groomsmen, Sakura and Aya-chan were bridesmaids, Momoe took up the task of holding the shotgun, which she pointed at Ken even though tradition said that she should have pointed it at Omi. Everyone agreed Ken was more likely to bolt. The wedding was attended by twenty four sobbing fan girls, three Kritiker secretaries, two Swartz, and a stripper under the sakura tree. Ken's cousin Tatsuha even came down from Kyoto to officiate. He was quite surprised to find that Ken wasn't dead.  
  
The reception involved burgers and lots of beer. There was a three tiered chocolate cake with a ken doll wearing a dress and a little blonde groom pulled off a cake topper that was exactly half the ken doll's size.  
  
The reception was about as eventful as most wedding receptions. Sakura got drunk and started to rant about why she couldn't make Aya love her, Manx got drunk and started hitting on the stripper, Ken tried to get drunk but Omi stopped him. There were toasts about how wonderful it was that Omi was finally making an honest man of Ken and Omi pouted when Ken refused to let the blonde smash cake in his face. Ken and Omi left around ten and the rhythmic thumping from there room suggested that they were partaking in some of the more enjoyable traditions, which caused a new wave of Omi topping/Ken pregnancy jokes from the crowd downstairs that was slowly becoming more and more inebriated.  
  
People started to trickle out after Ken and Omi left, the last being Tatsuha, who offered to drive Officer Loaded-Gun home, leaving a large pile of gifts, a huge mess, and two very drunk ex-assassins, Momoe and Aya-chan having gone to bed long before.  
  
Deciding it would be a horrible waste not to, seeing as how quickly alcohol can go bad, Aya and Yoji decided to stay up and finish off the wedding sake.  
  
:::The Next Morning:::  
  
Yoji woke up with a hangover like you wouldn't believe. He rubbed his chest, rubbed his temple, and reached over toward his emergency aspirin stash simultaneously. He took his hand off his temple to open the pill bottle and it was only then that he realized there was still a hand lazily stroking his abdomen.  
  
Please don't let it be one of the girls. That would be the worst. No, let it be one of the girls, just as long as it's not Aya-chan. THAT would be the worst. Fuck. PLEASE let it be Manx or Birman, either one, I'm not picky, just so long as it's not Aya-chan.  
  
It wasn't Aya-chan.  
  
It took several seconds to register the mass of red hair, and several more to accept the fact that it wasn't Manx.  
  
Took a good minute for him to realize that he was less straight then he had previously thought.  
  
Sure, they told the flower shop girls they were gay, but that was just to shut them up. Yoji was so comfortable with his masculinity that he didn't worry about his reputation with a group of giggly prepubescent girls.  
  
Wait just because they slept together didn't mean...Yoji lifted the blanket to get a better look at his very naked, crusty-stuff covered body. So much for that excuse.  
  
Something was wrong here. It was obvious that they were in bed as a result of the massive amounts of alcohol they had consumed last night, but then why was Aya still rubbing his chest and smiling in a very un-Aya like fashion and...  
  
Singing the theme song from Gilligan's Island?  
  
He was still drunk.  
  
This was good. With luck he could send Aya downstairs to his apartment before Omi and Ken woke up. He looked over at the clock. Three P.M. and it was his day to work the shop. Omi probably opened the door and had seen him with Aya. Being Omi, he then probably ran to get Ken and a camera to take lots of pictures, then he probably told Aya-chan and Momoe, and then called in sick to work just so he could be there waiting for Yoji to come down to be taunted.  
  
Well he certainly wasn't going to face that alone.  
  
An hour and lots of coffee later, Yoji helped a slightly more sober Aya down to the big communal kitchen.  
  
It's a real bitch being right all the time.  
  
One of them must have heard the two coming down the stairs, because they were all there. Ken smirking as he leaned against the counter nursing a cup of hot cocoa (Omi had made him quit drinking coffee when he heard caffeine might be bad for the baby), Aya-chan grinning like a naughty child, and Omi looking adorably smug as he sipped his tea and tried to be nonchalant.  
  
"Sleep well you two?"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Special thanks to Bugnuks and Crossbows and Hinto Hoshiko, the only two people to review the last chapter. They will be rewarded with much gold and honor and painful death to their enemies when the pygmies control the world. 


End file.
